


Haikyuu!!

by Random_randible1713



Series: Song Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Performance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_randible1713/pseuds/Random_randible1713
Summary: Multiple one shots of Haikyuu ships based on songs.





	1. It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic I have ever actually finished and posted here, so sorry in advance for any horrible grammar, misspellings, etc. I don't really have a beta so yeeeaaaahhhh. But I hope you enjoy my little oneshot.
> 
> Btw, most of the bolded words are the lyrics of the song I based this fic on. The song is Be Alright by Dean Lewis.
> 
> Here's the link to the song:  
https://youtu.be/I0czvJ_jikg

"Thank you guys for being our fans. You don't know how much it means for all of us" Semi gestured to the rest of his band behind him. Tendou, the lead guitarist, nods his head enthusiastically with a grin across his face.

"I know we played all of our songs on the new album, but I have something new for you guys" Semi paused while the crowd cheered. "It's not complete yet, only have the lyrics and the lead guitar and that's it. But I'm sure you will like it"

The stage lights dimmed as one of the crew members brought stools for Semi and Tendou, along with an extra microphone for the lead guitarist. The two sat at the front of the stage and soon the crowd could only see the two.

As Semi sat, he looked over at Tendou, "You ready?"

"I should be asking you that question SemiSemi" Tendou said with a hurt smile.

With a small count in, the two started the new song…

  
  
  


_ Shirabu is sitting on the couch in her boyfriend's apartment. The TV is on, but she isn't paying attention to it, instead she's watching her sweet boyfriend humming and writing down lyrics for one of his new songs. When he glances at her, out of the feeling of being watched, they lock eyes and he leans in for a kiss. Which Shirabu gladly reciprocates. She hums, "What was that for?" _

_ "What? Is a boyfriend kissing his beloved girlfriend a crime now?" Semi returns back to his song and continues with his humming. Shirabu just shakes her head and turns her attention to the TV. _

  


(That was before Semi and his band went on his world tour. The two were in love. Anyone could look at the two and see it.)

  


_ "I love you. You know that right?" Semi kissed Shirabu's temple. _

_ She smiled and tightened her arms around him, "Yes, you tell me everyday. I love you too" _

_ Semi hugged her tighter then brought his hands up to her face. He ran his thumbs over her cheek bones, admiring her features. He sighed as he leaned down to kiss her. _

_ The two said their goodbyes as Semi and his band left to go on their world tour. _

  


(All was well, for the first half of the tour. The two texted, called, and skyped each other when they could. Which wasn't frequent since Semi was on tour and Shirabu was in her last year of her university.)

  


** _Eita [8:34p.m.]:_ ** _ We have a break in the tour in about a month! Can't wait to see you! I love you! _

** _Kenjirou [8:49]:_ ** _ Yay! I can't wait! _

  


_ Semi was ecstatic coming back to Japan to see his girlfriend. He was bouncing on his heels while he waited for the train to stop at his stop. _

_ Once home, he unlocked the door and entered with an "I'm home!" Shirabu was sitting on the couch with a guest. _

_ "Oh, Semi! You're home early. I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow morning?" Shirabu got up from the couch and quickly made her way to the latter. _

_ Semi pulled her into a hug and kiss. Shirabu was shocked a bit by the action and didn't really kiss back. "Are you okay?" Semi furrowed his brow looking at her inspectingly. _

_ "Oh, uh...I'm fi-" _

_ "Hey, Kenjirou, who's here?", the guest finally got up from the couch, interrupting her. _

_ Shirabu turned around to face him, "Oh, uh. Don't you remember Semi from high school, Tsutomu?" _

_ The two men stared at each other before remembering. "Hey, Semi! Long time no see!" _

_ Semi, glared at Goshiki for a second before agreeing. _

_ "Well, I guess I'll be leaving then" Goshiki took the glare as sign to leave and he did, after grabbing his things and saying he'll talk to Shirabu later. _

_ After Semi closed the door behind the man, he turned to Shirabu who was standing in the living room. "So what was that about? Was he the friend that comes over to keep you company you talked about?" _

_ Semi pulled off his shoes while he waited for her to answer, but when she didn't answer… _

  


**'I look up from the ground**

**To see your sad and teary eyes**

**You look away from me**

**And I see there's something you're trying to hide'**

  


(Semi knew something was up with Shirabu the month before his break from tour, but was afraid to admit it was true)

  


**'And I reach for your hand but it's cold**

**You pull away again**

**And I wonder what's on your mind'**

  


_ Semi pulls Shirabu's head up to face him, "What's wrong Kenjirou?" _

_ Shirabu let's a broken sob out… _

  


**'And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake**

**You start to tremble and your voice begins to break**

**You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friends**

**They were my mate's**

**And I feel the color draining from my face'**

  


_ Semi leaves the apartment without a word. Just goes on a walk so he could process what he was told. He ignored the cries and pleas from his girlfriend as he made his way out of the building and down the street. _

  


**'And my friend said**

**"I know you love her, but it's over, mate**

**It doesn't matter, put the phone away**

**It's never easy to walk away, let her go**

**It'll be alright" '**

  
  


_ He returns the next morning, a mess... _

  


**'So I still look back at all the messages you'd sent**

**And I know it wasn't right, but it was fucking with my head**

**And everything deleted like the past, it was gone**

**And when I touched your face, I could tell you're moving on**

**But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday**

**It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake**

**And everything I know tells me that I should walk away**

**But I just want to stay'**

_ The two spoke, more like screamed, about what was going on. Shirabu stating she couldn't handle being alone like she was and Semi saying he was doing this tour for them. The argument ended with Shirabu deciding to move out of the apartment. Along with the girlfriend and boyfriend titles being removed. _

_ After a few days of Shirabu packing, she left the apartment. Semi feeling like half of his life was taken from him. _

_ That night, after Shirabu left, he went to a place he knew he could get rid of his pain. _

_ Once to his destination, he walked up to VIP access of the building. The guard that opened the door after his few knocks, asked for his name. Which he gave and got accepted in. _

_ Semi made his way to the bar and slouched down onto a stool. After a minute or two, his red headed friend came up to him, "Ah, SemiSemi what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making love with your sweetheart?" _

_ Semi just continued looking down at his clasps hands on the bar, not replying. Tendou cocked his head to the side. _

_ "Why the long face? Don't tell me...did she die!?" Tendou smacked his cheeks with his hands for emphasis. _

_ "No Satori! She fucking cheated on me! And now we're not together anymore!" _

_ Tendou stood shell shocked at the outburst. The people around the two, which wasn't that many, got up and left. This caused for the bar owner to come out. _

_ "Satori, what's going on?" Ushijima walked out from behind the door to the kitchen and saw his boyfriend standing still and his friend sobbing, sitting at the bar. _

_ Semi explained what happened to the two, hoping it would help with the pain and to get it off his chest. But it didn't. It only made the feeling sink in and grow. His girlfriend that he had been dating for the past six years was cheating on him. _

_ By the end of his rant, Tendou was sitting next to him and Ushijima had closed the bar to help his friend. _

_ The next week was filled with Semi at Ushijima and Tendou's apartment, constantly looking at his phone, hoping for a text from Shirabu. _

_ Tendou eventually dragged him out and went to Ushijima's bar. He sat Semi at the bar and went back to the kitchen grabbing a few drinks. Setting the liquids down in front of his friend, he said... _

  


**'And my friend said**

**"I know you love her, but it's over, mate**

**It doesn't matter, put the phone away**

**It's never easy to walk away, let her go**

**It'll be okay**

**It's gonna hurt for a bit of time**

**So bottoms up, let's forget tonight**

**You'll find another and you'll be just fine**

**Let her go'**

  


_ Semi went back to his apartment after that outing and the next day he started writing his new song, 'Be Alright'. _

  


**'But nothing heals the past like time**

**And they can't steal**

**The love you're born to find**

**But nothing heals the past like time**

**And they can't steal**

**The love you're born to find'**

  


(Back to the performance)

Tendou looks over at Semi, strumming his guitar. Tears rolled down the singer's face has he continued to sing his last few words of his new song.

In the short break within the song, Semi looked over at Tendou. The redhead gave him a hurt filled smile, which was returned, but ten times stronger.

  


**'I know you love her, but it's over, mate**

**It doesn't matter, put the phone away**

**It's never easy to walk away, let her go**

**It'll be okay**

**It's gonna hurt for a bit of time**

**So bottoms up, let's forget tonight**

**You'll find another and you'll be just fine**

**Let her go'**

  


The crowd was singing along by the last course. Waving their phones in the air, with the flashlight on. It was a sea of lights and it warmed Semi's heart.

  


**'It'll be alright**

**It'll be alright**

**It'll be alright **

**It'll be alright'**

  


End


	2. I Won't Hesitate No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple one shots of Haikyuu ships based on songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds with the first chapter. It takes place after Semi and Shirabu split up and yes Shirabu is a female. I think that's all I got for notes, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is based on the song I'm Yours by Jason Marz. Go listen to it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/EkHTsc9PU2A

"Hey! Tendou! Where do you want these at?" Kawanishi held up a string of lights for the other to see.

The redhead tapped his chin in thought as he glanced across the room, "Oh~ How about above the stage! Oh! And if we have some extra, put it on the edges of the tables!"

Semi chuckled watching the band run around setting up the decorations Tendou wanted for the small performance they were doing tonight. Why wasn't he doing the directing of the decorations instead of his chaotic redheaded friend of his? Well, because it was Tendou's night, and Semi did promise him that.

Tonight was an exclusive "family and close friends" performance that they do every once in a blue moon. Which makes sense, considering they just recently released a new album and finished a huge tour. So this performance allowed them to let loose and not worry about any paparazzi or fans pressuring them to do things a certain way.

"This is perfect! Ah~ I hope he'll like it...what do you think SemiSemi?" Tendou slung an arm on the one in question shoulders.

Semi looked around to get a good look. There were white lights hung across the top of the stage and sure enough, there was some left over to light up the tables too. There were candles that were ready to be lit in the center of each table, with the list of songs they'd be playing tonight. It was just like any other time they did this, excluding the multiple string of lights and a certain spot reserved for a special someone.

  
  
  


(Later that night.)

  
  
  


"We wouldn't be here without any of your support. We really do appreciate it," Semi smiled his million dollar smile.

Tendou, moving from his spot on the right, spoke into Semi's microphone, "Yes, yes we are~ However we do have one more song for ya! A new one, written by yours truly~"

The band switched a few things around as Tendou set himself in the middle of the stage. Semi eyed him, making sure he wasn't going to back down from his plan.

  
  
  


(A few months before the performance, right after the tour.)

  
  
  


_ Tendou paced the room, hands in hair, and teeth chewing lips. Semi, his best friend since forever, was sitting on the couch scrolling through social media, "Would you stop pacing and just tell me what's wrong." _

_ Tendou froze, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he sulked his way to the couch, "How do I know it's the right time!?" _

_ This earned a raise of an eyebrow, "Seriously? I highly doubt he'd still be with you after all the shit you've put him through over the years. I think any time is the right time Satori." _

_ Tendou thought about it for a second, then Semi could see a visible light bulb flicker on above his head. "What if I write him a song!" _

_ Semi set his phone to the side and looked directly at his friend, giving him his full attention. Tendou was still smiling, and his eyes were shining too bright for Semi to look at. "*sigh* Fine, I'll help you. But this isn't for you, it's for me to not have to see you two to step around each other forever." _

_ The redhead beamed and pulled his childhood friend into a crushing hug, "Aww~ Thank you SemiSemi!" _

  
  
  


(Back to the performance)

  
  
  


The lights pointed at the stage dimmed as Tendou motioned the drummer to count the band off.

  
  
  


**'Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**And now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out**

**I'll be giving it my best-est**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn**

**To win some or learn some'**

  
  
  


(Back in high school)

  
  
  


_ Squeaking of shoes and slams of volleyballs sounded through the gym, while the scent of sweat filled the air. Shiratorizawa's best middle blocker yet again lost to it's ace. "Just as powerful as always Wakatoshi-kun~," the ace just nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned to his setter for the next spike. Tendou huffed out a sigh as he readied himself for the next fail he sure was gonna get. _

_ Shirabu, their manager, tossed the ball to the setter to set up into the air, just in the right way Ushijima loved. The ace ran up to the net, jumped and slammed down hard on the ball; the sound echoing through the gym. However, there was no sound indicating the ball hit the floor, instead of a low boom, a higher pitched smack sounded as Tendou successfully blocked Ushijima's powerful spike. They both landed on their feet, staring each other down. Ushijima's expression softened as he smiled at the redhead, congratulating him for such a powerful, successful block. _

_ A whistle signalled for them to take a water break. Tendou walked over to his water bottle and took a slug as Semi walked over next to him. "Ya know, I'm gonna marry that man one day," Semi, gave his friend a look. "You guys aren't even dating yet." _

_ Tendou looked over at Ushijima, "Don't worry I plan on asking him out after practice." _

_ Semi huffed a chuckle, "Good luck with that Mr. Miracle Boy." _

_ "SemiSemi, you're just upset because our sweet manager Shirabu as the hots for our ace rather than you~" _

_ "Shut it!" Tendou dodged a whack to the back of the head by a water bottle, chuckling at the irritated look on his friends face. _

  
  
  


**'But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

  
  


**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

  
  


**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

**We are just one big family**

**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved'**

  
  
  


(During college)

  
  
  


_ "You going to the party tonight?" Semi looked up to see Tendou with his hair flattened down, opposite to it's normal look. "Nah, I have to meet up with my professor early tomorrow and I'd prefer to not be hung over when I go." _

_ "Ah~ you're such a fun killer SemiSemi~ What's the fun in going to the meeting without a challenge?" _

_ Semi shook his head as his roommate walked out the door of their dorm, while definitely not seeing his former volleyball captain being pulled into a wet kiss by the redhead. No, he definitely did. _

_ The party was as lively as any other college party. Lights popping on and off with different colors, the smell of alcohol that was being consumed by underaged students, and bodies pushed impossibly close. Tendou was probably too hyped for a cheap party in Ushijima's eyes, but he was happy and that's what mattered. _

_ "Come come Wakatoshi-kun! I wanna dance! And get a few cups of the punch down!" _

_ Ushijima raised a brow, "You know the punch has alcohol within it. I saw someone poor some of the liquid in there. We have classes tomorrow morning and I suggest you do not consume any tonight." _

_ Tendou laughed as he continued to pull his boyfriend further into the dancing crowd, "Ah~ you and SemiSemi are always too careful! Lighten up some, our life is too short for being careful~" _

_ Ushijima smiled as he willingly let himself be dragged into the crowd. The two danced up against each other, forgetting about the world around them. _

  
  
  


**'So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Our time is short**

**This is our fate, I'm yours**

  
  


**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**

**I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue'**

  
  
  


_ "Have you seen his hair? It's unnatural" _

_ "Yeah, bright red like that. How would he be able to find a job with that? Or a date for that matter…" _

_ "I don't know about you guys, but he seems spooky too. His facial expressions are just...strange" _

_ Walking like he isn't hearing any of what his fellow college mates are saying, Tendou made his way through the hall to his shared dorm with Semi. He knew he looked different, acked strange, and spooked people out, but that's what made him who he was. He didn't care as long has he was true to himself. Plus, he had a boyfriend with god like looks. _

_ He opened the door to his dorm and walked in going straight to the split bathroom. With a flick of the lights, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Everything that he hears from others mouths was true. His natural hair color as red as a stop sign and he had a smile as spooky as a horror story character. He stretched and compressed his face with his hands, watching how it moved and changed. Sticking his tongue out and keeping eye contact with himself, he shrugged. He didn't care what others thought of him. He was happy with how life was going for him. A loving boyfriend, trustworthy friends, and a possible chance of being part of a band. Life is too short to worry about what others thought. _

  
  
  


(Back to the performance)

  
  
  


Tendou hopped down off the stage making his way to his boyfriend. A smile present on the latter's face.  _ Yeah, life is good. And it's too short to worry. SemiSemi was right. Anytime is a good time.  _ He wrapped his arm around Ushijima's shoulders, as he continued to sing. Smiling brightly, he looked back to his friends on the stage playing along with him. They've been supporting him from the beginning with this, they never left like the others did. They stuck up for him and helped him get to where he is now with Ushijima, it was no question on whether they'd help or not with this either. He worried for nothing.

  
  
  


**'But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm yours**

  
  


**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours**

**So please don't please don't please don't **

**There's no need to complicate**

**'Cause our time is short**

**This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours'**

  
  
  


As the lyrics ended, Tendou had Ushijima on his feet. They danced till the music quieted to a stop and the couple stayed standing. "I know I say this all the time, but life is too short and before we get old and nasty…"

Ushijima scowled, "You will never be 'nasty' to me."

A chuckle left the redhead's mouth at the comment, "You always take things so seriously Wakatoshi-kun~ But as I was saying, I'm not gonna hesitate any more, so with my heart on my chest…"

Tendou kneeled down on one knee, pulling a small black box from his pocket, "Will you, Ushijima Wakatoshi, marry a crazy, spooky, redhead Guess Monster, known as Tendou Satori?"

The man didn't answer, he pulled Tendou to his feet, never letting go of his hands, "Satori, that's my job."

Tendou's face contorted into a questioning gaze as Ushijima took a box from his pocket, the same size as the one in his hand. Kneeling down, Ushijima never looked away from his boyfriend's face, "Tendou Satori, will you take my hand in marriage?"

Semi buried his face into his palms letting a very noticeable sigh leave his lips, "Of course these two idiots would propose at the same god damn time." Everyone broke into kind laughter as Tendou accepted and pulled Ushijima up for a kiss. The band cheered and hollered. Whistling echoing through the room.

As everyone settled down, Semi shook his head in amusement. They finally got there, but it took too long for his liking. However, he was happy for his two friends. Tendou was right, life is too short.

  
  
  


End.


End file.
